


Not Much.

by poploppege



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire, Gen, Milkyam, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poploppege/pseuds/poploppege
Summary: “What do you think,” Milk Cookie said aloud, “makes us different from the stars?”“Not much.” Yam Cookie said gruffly.Or, Milk and Yam Cookies ponder the stars.
Relationships: Milk Cookie & Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run), Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Not Much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was extracted from a bigger story I never finished due to the lore becoming outdated. Important to note, in this universe I wrote it that stars are considered to be holy and many more religious cookies worship them.

“What do you think,” Milk Cookie said aloud, “makes us different from the stars?”

He looked up at the clear night sky, extraordinary as they were away from the cities that stole some of their light. He could see the clouds of the very galaxy they lived in, and dozens, perhaps hundreds of tiny stars that one wouldn’t be able to see otherwise. It was a humbling, somehow comforting sight. You understood more clearly how small you were, sitting under these thousands of pieces of divinity, each unique and beautiful in its own right. But it was the smallness of someone who knew they were protected and loved, a child’s love for those who took care of them. He pondered the question, letting the material of thoughts be swirled around his head by the question, not forming coherent thoughts, freely being taken to wherever the question brought it.

“Not much.” Yam Cookie said gruffly. Milk turned his head, genuinely surprised to have any response at all from Yam. Yam was sitting there, looking at the sky almost with reverence, his usual anger still there, but softened somehow. Was he moved by the sight as well?

“The stars…” Yam continued, surprising Milk even more, “We love the stars because they’re steady. We live, dance, laugh, and cry under their light. They help us navigate to wherever we need to be. And when we can’t see them, it’s not because they aren’t shining. Their love is something that never ends. It’s only that something got between us and them. 

“Cookies are the same way. Each one shines in their own way, good or bad, it doesn’t matter. They are steady in their shining. We live, dance, laugh, and cry, being lit up by the light of the cookies who surround us. Their light helps us navigate to wherever we need to be. And when we can’t see that light…” He let out a breath of air. “It’s… it’s not because they aren’t shining.” he looked over at Milk, who was still staring at Yam, wide-eyed and quietly stunned. “There’s good in this world, Milk. I’ve _seen_ it.” he said it as if to convince Milk of the fact. Yam turned back to looking at the stars, and then actually _smiled_. “I’m… I’m glad that the clouds parted for me to see your light, for a while. I’ll remember what it looked like, even after we part ways. And I hope that you get to shine for other people, too. Dark Choco Cookie, damn him, but his light brought us together. I’ll have to thank him for that before I sock him in the jaw.”

Milk sat speechless, both at the poetic outpouring and the candid compliment. Heavens, he actually felt the beginnings of tears spring into his eyes. He could forgive him for the threat of violence against Dark Choco, Yam would probably find it harder than he thought to do something like that. Yam cookie glanced over and then scrunched his face at Milk.

“I only told you that because I knew you wouldn’t make fun of me or make a big deal out of it. So _don’t_ make a big deal out of it.” he snapped, before once again turning his head skyward.

And so Milk didn’t. He simply gazed at what lay beyond their own world, and smiled at what lay within.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my WIPs and reread what I had of the longer fic this was originally a part of. I don't think the rest of it will ever be published, but this was short and cute and was able to stand on its own. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
